


All In

by Obsidian92



Category: K-pop, VIXX, VIXX LR
Genre: AU, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, but everyone is still famous, cliche trope, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian92/pseuds/Obsidian92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon just wanted to party and forget</p><p> </p><p>Or Hakyeon's ex popped up randomly now he has to kiss and pretend he's with this stranger so he wins in this fucking break up</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> I think those pretend to date me for five minutes to make my ex jealous prompts are hilarious. Then I wondered what would happen if the ex didn't buy the story. So this monstrosity was born

“What the fuck is he doing here?”

“No better question who is he with?”

Hakyeon turned quizzically to look at Jaehwan and Eunkwang. He turned his head to look in the direction they were looking at. And now he wishes he hadn’t. At the door there’s his boy,- ex-boyfriend he quickly corrected himself, arm in arm with a _girl_. 

_And my week just got worst_

“What the actual fuck? How did even get invited to this party? It’s an _industry only_ party,” exclaimed a pissed off Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon didn’t really care that Chulwoo was here. He was more preoccupied with the girl on his arm.

"Okay, is no one going to talk about the fact that he’s here with a date when he literally broke up with Yeonnie three days ago?” exclaimed Eunkwang

“Maybe she’s his-“ Sanghyuks sentence died off as Chulwoo and the girl turned to kiss each other. There was no mistaking that kind of kiss. They were together, intimate. 

“That fucking asshole,”

Hakyeon scrambled to hold Sanghyuk in place.

“It’s not worth it Hyukkie,”

“But hyuuuuung,”

“No buts,”

“What are we going to do?”

Jaehwan pondered looking at Eunkwang. Eunkwang turned to Jaehwan with an evil smirk.

“Oh no,”

“You know what we’re gonna do? We’re gonna show that asshat that you’ve moved on to bigger better things.”

“Uh-“

“Okay movie cliché time,” Eunkwang said looking around frantically. Just as Hakyeon was about to ask what he was planning, Eunkwang took off towards the craft tables near the balcony doors. He stopped at the end of the table and looked at the group expectantly. The rest of them quickly followed him over to see what he was doing. Hakyeon pushed his way through his group to get to Eunkwang’s side to ask what his plan was.

“Eunkwang, what are you planning?” demanded Hakyeon.

“Look, that asswipe knew you would be here. He brought that date to really step on you while you’re down. But you what we aren’t going to let him have that satisfaction,”

“Still have no idea what you’re planning,”

“You know that cliché? Ex shows up randomly. You grab a random person to make out with to hide/pretend like you’re above them? Well we’re doing that. Just you know with permission. Sexual assault is a thing in real life,”

“No you can’t possibly-“

“GREAT IDEA KWANGIE,” Jaehwan exclaimed. Hakyeon looked at his friends and realized that he was the only one opposed to this plan.

“It’s settled,” Eunkwang nodded and turned to make his way to the other side of the crafts table. Hakyeon reached out to stop him. But it was too late. Eunkwang confidently walked up to a small group of people currently in deep conversation and tapped one of them on the shoulder. The man that turned around was probably, no is the best looking man Hakyeon has ever seen. With his broad shoulders and tall stature he was an imposing image. His catlike eyes and small but beautiful pink lips would have helped to soften his image, if it weren’t for the stoic expression he was currently sporting. His catlike eyes narrowed their focus onto Eunkwang.

“Hi, I’m Eunkwang, that’s Jaehwan, Sanghyuk and Hakyeon. You probably don’t know who-“

“I know who you guys are.” Hakyeon was immensely surprised by his soft voice. It was so soft and beautiful.

“You do?” Jaehwan whispered warily.

“Yes, you are-“

“The prettiest thing I have ever seen,” interrupted a new voice. “Sorry. I’m Wonshik. Broody over here is Taekwoon” Unbeknownst to Hakyeon, while he had focused on this mystery man-Taekwoon his group of friends had turned around to see what the commotion was. And damn was Hakyeon thankful for that. In from of him were some of the best looking men he had ever seen. He even recognized one of them as Lee Hongbin one of the most famous models-slash-actors that had recently busted onto the scene.

“Jaewhan, right? Like as in Lee Jaewhan that brilliant musical actor?” questioned Wonshik.

“Yes how-“

“Not the point right now” said an exasperated Eunkwang. “Can you please help us?”

“Uh maybe?”

“Great here’s the deal. See that couple near the door. The one with the girl in a gaudy as fuck neon pink dress and the guy with that horrid puce tie? Well he broke up with my friend Hakyeon here three days ago and he’s already playing tonsil hockey with some new girl.”

 _Oh god. If the floor could just do me the teensiest favour and open up and swallow me whole right now. It would be greatly appreciated_.

“Um”

“And we want to show him that fuck him Hakyeon has moved on to bigger and better things. So could one of you ridiculously good looking men make out with my friend please?”

 _Maybe if I stuff enough h’ordeuvres in my mouth I can choke and die on the spot_.

“Wow that is an asshole move, I would love to help but I’m kind of taken and I don’t want Channie to have my head,” said Hongbin

“I can-“

“I’ll do it,” interrupted a soft but firm voice.

“What?” Hakyeon exclaimed in surprise. Of all the people here he didn’t think tall, silent, and handsome would be the one to agree to this hair brain scheme.

“Are you sure Taekwoon Hyung?” questioned an amused Wonshik

“Yes.” The two shared a look, Hakyeon could not even begin to pretend to understand

“Okay great the rest of us look natural cause he’s turning this way and-“ before Eunkwang could finish his sentence Hakyeon felt a strong arm around his waist pulling him in. Kissing Taekwoon was way different then kissing anyone else Hakyeon has had to kiss in his life. His lips were soft but strong and demanding. Taekwoon moved to lightly bite the bottom of Hakyeon’s lip. The feeling that coursed through him caused him to gasp. Hakyeon lost himself in the kiss. They finally parted when they felt the need to breathe again.

“Damn” breathed Sanghyuk

“I’ll say,” Eunkwang said in agreement. 

Just as Hakyeon felt Taekwoon softening his grip on Hakyeon’s waist he heard his name.

“Hakyeon. Nice to see you here.”

“I wish I could say the same,” Eunkwang answered “Actually what are you doing here. It’s an _industry_ only party and I’m pretty sure you’re not really industry.”

“Oh well I’m hoping to employed as a dancer here. One of my friends got me in.”

“Hmm” 

“So who’s this Hakyeon?” 

“Hakyeon’s new boyfriend. What’s it to you?” Sanghyuk answered

“Hmm, nice try. Did you hire him to pretend? I mean really Hakyeon. This is a bit low. We both know you can’t do better than me so you of course you had to hire this guy.”

Hakyeon’s face burned with both embarrassment and anger. Who was he to judge Hakyeon? At least Hakyeon was an accomplished Choreographer. While he had to sneak into parties to try to make connections to get hired. Hakyeon felt Taekwoon tighten his arm around his waist.

“Actually I am his boyfriend.” Hakyeon whipped his head around and looked at Taekwoon in surprise.

“No, seriously how much?”  
“None. Seeing as I don’t need it. Let me introduce myself. Jung Taekwoon. Otherwise known as Leo. Also known as the L in LR Entertainment. The very same company you are trying to get into.”

The group had fallen in the silent shock. Leo as in Leo and Ravi? One half of the Genius VIXX LR composition team? The CO-CEO of LR entertainment. Hakyeon turned back to look at his ex. Hakyeon wanted his gobsmacked expression into his mind forever.

“I’m sorry I didn’t-“ Taekwoon put his hand up to stop the sentence.

“No, I think you should apologize to my boyfriend. Jagi, this wasn’t one of the new people you wanted to add to your team right?

“Team?” questioned Chulwoo

“Yes, Hakyeon is our newest head choreographer. He is in charge of new hires for his new team of dancers.” Wonshik replied after he had shaken himself out of his shocked stupor.

“Um I just,”

Hakyeon had found his courage and voice. Right now he had the upper hand and he was going to damn well use it.

“I think you should leave Chulwoo,”

His ex’s face flushed with embarrassment. His date quickly dragged him away.

“Thank you for that. I think I would have broken down if it weren’t for your help.” Hakyeon said as he turned to look at Taekwoon’s friends. “And thanks for the fake job.” Hakyeon chuckled awkwardly.

“Actually, not really. We were going to give you; a love call I guess? We’ve been looking for a new head choreographer. When we heard you, the famous Cha Hakyeon or N, was looking for a new company, well we knew we wanted you. I’m the R in LR by the way. If you hadn’t figured it out. Ravi” Replied Wonshik

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, if you are actually still interested you can come meet us tomorrow and we can work out the details. You can bring Jaehwan if you’d like. I mean I would like that,” Wonshik turned to Jaehwan.

“Um, but if you don’t want to come would you maybe want to get dinner with me?” for the first time since Hakyeon had met Wonshik he sounded uncertain and less than confident. 

“He would love to,” Sanghyuk answered for the starstruck Jaehwan.

Hakyeon turned back to Taekwoon. It was at this point that he realized that Taekwoon’s arm was still around his waist.

“Umm,”

“We did this a little out of order, but would you consider going to get coffee with me? Maybe talk?,” Taekwoon questioned quietly. Hakyeon could see the uncertainty clouding his beautiful sharp eyes.

“Yeah I would really like that,” 

Maybe this night wasn’t so bad after all. And maybe he should send his ex a fruit basket.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. IT NEEDS WORK I KNOW T_T  
> Also I had this whole thing where everyone had a job. I might write more about them in the future until then here's the rundown  
> Ken's a Musical Theatre Genius Actor  
> Sanghyuk's an awesome stunt coordinator  
> Eunkwang's a super famous vocal coach who finally debuted (Yes I was thinking Hwang Chiyeol)  
> Ravi and Leo obviously own and LR Entertainment  
> And Hongbin's a famous model dating also very famous Gongchan (I read some of their fanfics it's a lovely cute pairing)
> 
> If this goes well I might expand on these guys later.


End file.
